Principally we are interested in the molecular mechanism of the organization and regulated expression of the globin and immunoglobulin genes. Our approach to this problem has involved the development of specific assays for globin and immunoglobulin light chain mRNAs and the application of these in tests of various models that can be used to explain regulatory and organizational phenomena.